slodkiflirtfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:MałaCzarnaMocna/Hrabstwo-klątwa. Część pierwsza.
,,Była ucieleśnieniem moich marzeń, dzięki niej stałem się tym kim jestem,a trzymanie jej w ramionach wydawało się bardziej naturalne niż bicie serca. Bez przerwy o niej myślę (…) Nigdy nie istniała dla mnie inna kobieta...,, Spojrzałam w dal, złapałam głęboki oddech, a po policzku spłynęły mi dwie srebrzyste łzy.Jakie to piękne tak bardzo ja kochał. Była dla niego powietrzem bez którego nie mógł żyć. Gwiazdą, która rozjaśniała mu trud życia. Jej miłość była dla niego największym skarbem. Zazdrościłam jej tej miłości. Jeszcze raz spojrzałam przez okno, nadal padało i nic nie wskazywało na to aby w najbliższym czasie miało przestać. Coraz bardziej opadałam z sił. W końcu moje zmęczenie przezwyciężyło, bezwładne ciało osunęło się na łóżko. Zasnęłam... Nagle w środku nocy poczułam nieprzyjemny podmuch mroźnego powietrza. Wstałam aby to sprawdzić ale okno było zamknięte. Chciałam zaświecić światło aby zejść na dół ale brakło prądu. Pewnie znów przez tą pogodę nastąpiła jakaś awaria. Z dolnej szuflady szafki nocnej wygrzebałam latarkę. Zaświeciłam ją i zeszłam ostrożnie stromymi schodami w dół ale tam też okna były pozamykane. Może coś mi się tylko wydawało. No cóż może jestem odrobinę przewrażliwiona. Wróciłam z powrotem do pokoju i tym razem zasnęłam na dobre. Nad ranem znów obudził mnie podmuch mroźnego powietrza. Otworzyłam oczy i oniemiałam, czy ja nadal śnię? Znajdowałam się w nieznanym pomieszczeniu. Wokół panował mroźny wystrój. Przeważała czerń. Okna były zasłonięte ciężkim, surowym płótnem koloru czarnego. Na ścianach wisiały czarne gobeliny z herbem hrabiostwa do którego należał zamek. W powietrzu panował zaduch w którym można było wyczuć wyraźny zapach rdzy. Przeraziłam się. Gdzie ja jestem?! - pomyślałam- i jak ja tu trafiłam?! Zaczęłam się nerwowo rozglądać szukając jakiegoś racjonalnego wyjaśnienia. Wstałam z łóżka na którym do tej pory leżałam i pobiegłam w kierunku drzwi próbując się jakoś wydostać. Jednak drzwi były zamknięte. Spróbowałam jeszcze raz, jednak bez większego skutku. Po chwili zastanowienia zaczęłam szukać jakiegoś innego wyjścia. Spojrzałam przez okno lecz znajdowałam się na samym szczycie i nie było możliwości wydostania się. Rozgoryczona sytuacją w jakiej się znalazłam zaczęłam krzyczeć i domagać się wyjaśnień. Jednak na marne. Nie uzyskałam żadnej odpowiedzi. Opadłam bezsilnie na sofę która stała naprzeciw ogromnej szafy. Dopiero wtedy zauważyłam, że jestem niemalże całkowicie naga. Miałam na sobie zaledwie skąpą satynową halkę. Postanowiłam otworzyć szafę. Znajdowała się na niej gruba warstwa kurzu opleciona pajęczymi sieciami. Ostrożnie ogarnęłam gęstą pułapkę zostawioną przez lokatorów komnaty. Otworzyłam szafę i moim oczom ukazała się pokaźna ilość sukien balowych. Wybrałam jedną z nich. Przymierzyłam, po czym przejrzałam się w lustrze. Była bajeczna. Układała się falami i wiła ku ziemi. Zasiadłam przed lustrem. Ułożyłam włosy w wysokiego niedbałego koka. Nagle poczułam zimny oddech na karku. Bałam się odwrócić. Strach tak bardzo mnie sparaliżował, że tkwiłam w tym bez ruchu całą wieczność. Jak to możliwe- pomyślałam- przecież nikt nie wchodził, słyszałabym gdyby ktoś otwierał drzwi. Tym bardziej, że każdorazowe otworzenie tych drzwi musiało wywoływać ogromny hałas. Bowiem drzwi sprawiały wrażenie bardzo starych, jakby pochodziły z poprzedniego stulecia. Po chwili poczułam mroźny dotyk przeszywający moje ramię, który zaczął przebiegać ku szyi. Ogarnęło mnie poczucie niezaspokojonej ciekawości. Postanowiłam się pomału odwrócić. Moim oczom ukazał się wysoki, liczący około dwóch metrów brunet. Wyglądał na kogoś kto jest w stanie jednym palcem przewrócić potężny konar drzewa. Spojrzał na mnie dobrodusznym wzrokiem pełnym zatroskania. Witaj- powiedział po chwili milczenia. Nie potrafiłam wydusić z siebie ani słowa. Tylko patrzyłam na niego swoim niemym wzrokiem. Pewnie nie wiesz kim jestem i dlaczego tutaj trafiłaś. Jestem Sebastian. Jestem dziedzicem i jedynym spadkobiercą tego zamku Liliano. Przeraziłam się. Skąd on wiedział jak mam na imię? Mężczyzna przyjął dyplomatyczną postawę, jakby stał przed tłumem ludzi oczekujących na jakieś ważne oświadczenie. Na jego twarzy malował się błogi spokój. Kim on jest?- pomyślałam – i dlaczego patrzy na mnie w tak przenikliwy sposób jakby wiedział co tli się w mojej głowie. Po chwili znów zaczął swoje przemówienie: Zaspokoję Twoją ciekawość. Od dawna Ci się przyglądam. Jesteś bardzo interesującą osobą. Nie jesteś jak ta cała reszta śmiertelników. Bo widzisz Liliano Twój zmysł kryje w sobie jaką tajemnicę której nie jestem w stanie odgadnąć. Jeszcze żaden człowiek mnie tak nie zafascynował. Jesteś tak samo niezwykła jak ja. Bo widzisz ja nie jestem zwykłym człowiekiem. Od urodzenia posiadam dary... Nagle urwał. Patrzył na mnie z takim zafascynowaniem jakby zagłębiał lekturę jakiejś nieziemskiej powieści. Jego oczy świeciły milionem malutkich kryształków. Były jak zaczarowane. Miałam wrażenie, że za tymi oczyma kryje się jakaś nikomu nieznana, dobrze strzeżona tajemnica od której zależą losy całej ludzkości. Jedno było pewne. Miał racje mówiąc, że nie jest zwykłym śmiertelnikiem. Zaniepokoiłam się. Sebastian dostrzegł mój niepokój, złapał moją dłoń i mocno przyciągnął do swojego serca. Oniemiałam... jego serce... Jego serce nie biło. Było martwe. Po chwili spojrzałam na jego dłonie były blade i zimne. Ten chłód... Już wiem co było jego przyczyną. Poczułam jak moje serce gwałtownie zmieniło swój rytm, poczułam jeszcze większy niepokój. Musiał to zauważyć, ponieważ po chwili odsunął się ode mnie, otulił mnie swoim niewinnym, dobrodusznym spojrzeniem jakby chciał mi powiedzieć ,, Nie lękaj się, ze mną jesteś bezpieczna,, Po czym powrócił do swojej opowieści: Mój dar przewidywania przyszłości i czytania w umyśle nie działa na Ciebie. Nie widzę nic prócz czystej przestrzeni. Od setek tysięcy lat nie przytrafiło mi się nic podobnego... Setek tysięcy lat?-wydusiłam przez swoje skamieniałe z przerażenia gardło. Ty jesteś... Jestem wampirem Liliano, potworem którego masz prawo nienawidzić. Lecz wierz mi nie zrobię Ci krzywdy, obiecuję. Jak to możliwe przecież wampiry nie istnieją. Są tylko wymysłem naszych przodków, wynikiem wybujałej wyobraźni. To nie może być prawdą. Tak właśnie myślałem, że mi nie uwierzysz. Masz prawo. Też w to kiedyś nie wierzyłem. Bo widzisz, nie zawsze byłem tym kim jestem. Przeszedłem przemianę kiedy skończyłem dwadzieścia pięć lat. Od tego czasu się nie starzeję. Dalej nie wierzyłam w wyznanie Sebastiana. Brzmiało to zupełnie absurdalnie, niedorzecznie! Co on też wymyśla?! Wampiry, przemiany? Jak to jest w ogóle możliwe?! To tylko zły sen zaraz się obudzę i wszystko będzie jak dawniej, to nie może być prawdą. Jednak znów poczułam zimny dotyk jego dłoni. To jednak nie był sen. Nadal stał przede mną wysoki, dobrze zbudowany mężczyzna z niewinnym, łzawym spojrzeniem. Sprawiał wrażenie kogoś kto chciał odkupić winy całego świata.Przepraszam, że Cię tutaj sprowadziłem. Stanowisz moją jedyną nadzieję. Jesteś taka krucha a zarazem masz w sobie ogromną siłę, której nie potrafię pojąć. Moje serce jest martwe. Sięgnął po moją dłoń i przyłożył ją do swojej klatki piersiowej. Nie czułam jego bicia, jakby zupełnie go nie posiadał. Spojrzałam na niego ze wzruszeniem i spytałam: Dlaczego zostałeś wampirem? Uśmiechnął się smutno po czym odrzekł: Kiedyś w Towens zamieszkiwała pewna wampirza rodzina, która była żądna krwi. Chcieli poszerzyć swoją armię aby zniszczyć większą, potężniejszą dynastię do której od wieków należę. Był rok 1768. Był ponury szary dzień, padał deszcz i na dobre rozpętała się potężna burza. Wracałem wtedy z Uniwersytetu. Nic nie sprawiało mi radości, cierpiałem. Miałem bardzo głęboką depresję. Z dnia na dzień podupadałem na zdrowiu. Żaden lekarz nie był mi w stanie pomóc. Moją głowę zaprzątał widok spalonych ciał moich najbliższych, nie mogłem o tym zapomnieć. Ogień zabrał mi wszystko co posiadałem i wszystko co tak bardzo kochałem. Nic nie miało dla mnie żadnego znaczenia. Chciałem umrzeć by znów być z moją ukochaną rodziną, chciałem znów ujrzeć moją maleńką siostrzyczkę Ann. Wiedziałem, że ten pożar nie mógł być przypadkiem, szukałem jakiegoś racjonalnego rozwiązania, odchodziłem od zmysłów. Nie wiedziałem co mam ze sobą począć. Wtedy spotkałem jego- Gregora. Zaoferował mi swoją pomoc. Ale wtedy nie wiedziałem że jest zdolny do tak podłego czynu. Gregor był członkiem dynastii Crowedów. Śledził mnie od dłuższego czasu obserwował każdy mój najmniejszy ruch. To on zabił moją rodzinę. Uważał, że będą mu przeszkadzać w mojej przemianie. Gregor widział we mnie potencjał na nowego członka ich rodziny. Chciał się mną posłużyć aby unicestwić konkurencyjne hrabiostwo, które wspierało w siłę i potęgę do której oni dążyli. Pewnej listopadowej nocy zatelefonował do mnie z prośbą o spotkanie. Kiedy się tam zjawiłem rzucił się na mnie obnażając swoje kły. Wyrwałem mu się i zacząłem uciekać. Potknąłem się i upadłem. Kiedy się obudziłem niczego nie pamiętałem. Miałem podartą koszulę, przesiąkniętą krwią. Przeraziłem się. Nagle poczułem piekielne pieczenie, które obezwładniło całe moje ciało. Zacząłem krzyczeć. Wtedy moim oczom ukazał się profesor Henry. Wyjaśnił mi, że przemiana jest bolesna. Że musiał jej dokonać ponieważ w innym wypadku nie miałbym szans na przeżycie i tylko przemiana mogła mnie przy nim zatrzymać. Spojrzałam na niego badawczo. Po czym wyszeptałam: Jak można być tak bezlitosną istotą? Co Gregor osiągnął tym, że zabił Twoją rodzinę? Jak on mógł? Rozpłakałam się. Jak można być takim potworem bez uczuć?! Sebastian zerwał się ze sofy, podbiegł do mnie i mocno przytulił. Teraz już wiesz dlaczego moje serce nie ma żadnego rytmu- wyszeptał- Wszyscy spostrzegają wampiry tak samo. Krwiopijcy bez uczuć tak o nas mówią... Nigdy nie zaznałem uczucia miłości dlatego moje serce skamieniało. Bicia mojemu sercu może nadać tylko silna i najprawdziwsza miłość. Nadal płakałam chociaż wiedziałam, że Sebastian cierpi bardziej niż ja. Ale pomimo tego zachowywał spokój, nie dawał po sobie poznać żadnych emocji. Może się wstydził? Może nie umiał okazywać uczuć? Ciii już wszystko dobrze- uspokajał mnie swoim łagodnym ale stanowczym głosem- Nie płacz, już wszystko dobrze, nie bój się o nic. Spojrzał na mnie swoimi błyszczącymi oczyma a w kącikach jego ust zdawał malować się lekki uśmiech. Poczułam się nieco lepiej. Może pójdziemy już spać? Zrobiło się późno- zaaprobował Sebastian. Spojrzała na zegarek. Faktycznie już pora spać- pomyślałam. Zegar już dawno wybił dwunastą. Jutro dokończymy naszą rozmowę. Musisz jeszcze sporo o mnie wiedzieć. Albowiem nie ściągnąłem Cię na zamek bez przyczyny. A póki co śpij dobrze. Czeka nas jutro bardzo długi i męczący dzień. Musisz wypocząć. Musnął mnie swoimi zimnymi ustami w czoło, po czym wstał i już miał złapać za klamkę drzwi, kiedy krzyknęłam za nim błagalnym głosem : Nie odchodź, zostań ze mną proszę. Sebastian odwrócił się na pięcie po czym uniósł lewą brew w nieznośnym grymasie po czym przybliżył się do mnie i spytał: Na pewno chcesz abym z Tobą został? Tak jestem tego pewna jak niczego w życiu. Uśmiechnął się tylko, ponieważ wiedział że nie dam mu za wygraną i czy chce czy też nie będzie musiał ze mną zostać. Przytulił się do mnie, okrył kocem i zaczął nucić piękną melodię której nigdy dotychczas nie słyszałam. Był niesamowity. Był ziszczeniem moich marzeń i snów, to wszystko przechodziło moja najśmielsze oczekiwania. Przecież wszystko ma swoją cenę i nic nie przychodzi tak łatwo. Wkrótce też miałam się dowiedzieć jak wielką cenę będę musiała zapłacić za rodzącą się pomiędzy nami więź. *** Kiedy się obudziłam Sebastiana nie było obok mnie. Po chwili spostrzegłam, że na poduszce leżał maleńki kawałek karteczki. ,,Przepraszam, że doprowadziłem Cię do łez , nie chciałem Cię skrzywdzić. Mam nadzieję, że nie poczytasz mi tego za złe. Sebastian,, Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. W mojej głowie tliło się miliony pytań. Jak Gregor mógł wyrządzić mu tak wiele krzywd? Jakim człowiekiem a raczej potworem trzeba być żeby posunąć się do tak haniebnego czynu? Byłam oburzona a zarazem zatroskana. Chciałam mu pomóc ale nie wiedziałam jak. Biedny Sebastian. Cały czas żyje z poczuciem winy, obwinia się za śmierć swoich najbliższych. Pewnie długo bym się nad tym zastanawiała gdyby nie to, że drzwi się otworzyły a w nich stanął Sebastian. Dzień dobry Liliano Jak spałaś? Pewnie jesteś głodna, przyszykowałem dla Ciebie śniadanie. Zejdziesz na dól? Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, jego oczy lśniły tak samo jak zeszłej nocy kiedy na mnie patrzył. Witaj. Oczywiście, z przyjemnością bym coś zjadła. Zaraz zejdę tylko się w coś ubiorę. Wtem Sebastian skinął głową na krzesło na którym leżała śnieżno- biała sukienka. Pomyślałem, że ślicznie będziesz w niej wyglądać- wyszeptał, zanim się odwróciłam wzrok witryna była pusta. Zostałam sama. Postanowiłam jak najszybciej założyć sukienkę i zejść na dół. Sukienka rzeczywiście idealnie pasowała. Jakby była szyta na specjalne zamówienie. Jaki on jest kochany o wszystkim pomyślał. Nagle rozległo się głośnie bicie zegara właśnie wybiła dziesiąta. Boże jak długo spałam- pomyślałam. Czym prędzej poczesałam włosy i zbiegłam schodami w dół jakbym chciała nadrobić utracony czas. Kiedy już byłam u celu moim oczom ukazał się piękny, malowniczy salon. Na suficie wisiały piękne diamentowe żyrandole, podłogi wykładane były najlepszymi, najkosztowniejszymi jedwabiami. Na ścianach wisiały piękne, kolorowe obrazy przedstawiające beztroskie lato, piękno przyrody, naturę. Pośrodku salonu widniał okazały dębowy stół nakryty najwspanialszą zastawą jaką tylko świat widział. Salon był symbolem przepychu i pokaźnego bogactwa jakie posiadało rodzina Sebastiana. Proszę siadać-wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia zupełnie obcy, nieznany mi głos. Spojrzałam w stronę dobiegającego głosu. Moim oczom ukazał się postawny mężczyzna liczący około pięćdziesięciu kilku lat. Ubrany był w czarny surdut oraz białą wystawną koszulę z kołnierzem. Spod jego gęstej brody i wąsów zauważyć można było malujący się na jego twarzy uśmiech. Odwzajemniłam go po czym mężczyzna począł kontynuować: Gdzież moje maniery. Nazywam się Henry. Jestem ojcem Sebastiana. Sebastian dużo mi o Tobie wspominał. Witam odparłam po chwili podając mężczyźnie swoją dłoń. Jego skóra była równie zimna i blada jak skóra jego syna. - Jestem Liliana. Bardzo miło mi pana poznać, to dzięki panu Sebastian nadal żyje, wiele panu zawdzięcza. Zresztą ja też. Gdyby nie pan nigdy byśmy się nie poznali. Mężczyzna wyglądał na nieco speszonego, chyba nie wiedział co powiedzieć, staliśmy chwilę w milczeniu. Jednak niezbyt długo ponieważ niezręczną atmosferę grobowego milczenia rozładowało przybycie Sebastiana wraz z towarzyszącą mu nieznajomą kobietą o subtelnym spojrzeniu i nieskazitelnej urodzie. Wyglądała na dystyngowaną do świata i do ludzi damę z wyższych sfer. Ubrana była w elegancką wysokiej klasy garsonkę a jej głowę przyozdabiał sporych rozmiarów okrągły kapelusz przepasany satynową wstęgą. Podeszła do nas i życzliwie się do mnie uśmiechnęła. Liliano poznaj Clarise moją mamę. Miło mi panią poznać, ja jestem Liliana, bardzo się cieszę że mam zaszczyt państwa poznać. Ależ cała przyjemność po mojej stronie moje dziecko. Sebastian nam wile o Tobie opowiadał ale nie sądziłam że jesteś aż tak piękna. Przyćmiewasz wszystkie panny urodą moje dziecko. Bardzo pani dziękuję, jest pani bardzo uprzejma. Cieszę się że tu trafiłam. Czuję się tu wspaniale. Mają państwo przepiękny dom. Czuj się jak u siebie, kochana- odparła Clarise. Jetem zdania, że Sebastian powinien był już szybciej Cię tu ściągnąć. Jak Ci już wcześniej wspominał tylko złamanie klątwy może odczynić zły urok. Po czym dodał- zasiądźmy już do stołu, bo zaraz wszystko wystygnie, później będziemy miały wiele czasu aby porozmawiać o celu Twojej wizyty u nas. Kiedy Clasise i Henry udali się na spożycie posiłku wysłałam Sebastianowi pytające spojrzenie. Lecz on tylko skinął wymownie w stronę ogrodu dając mi tym samym do zrozumienia, że porozmawiamy później, ponieważ to nie jest zbyt dobry moment na takiego typu rozmowy. Zasiedliśmy do stołu Clarise opowiadała różne śmieszne historie ale nie mogłam się na nich skupić, albowiem głowę zaprzątało mi multum pytań. Co Clarise miała na myśli mówiąc Twój cel wizyty tutaj? Jakaś klątwa? Mogłam się tylko domyślać. Po skończonym posiłku wyszłam ze Sebastianem do ogrodu abyśmy mogli swobodnie porozmawiać i wyjaśnić sobie wszystko do końca jak należy. Żadnych tajemnic -pomyślałam- jeżeli mam tu pozostać muszę być uwikłana w tą sprawę. Bo jakby nie było stawałam się główną częścią tej ich wielkiej tajemnicy. Kiedy byliśmy już na miejscu zaczęłam: Sebastian o co Twojej mamie chodziło z tą klątwą? Powiedz mi dokładnie co tu jest grane, nie ukrywaj niczego przede mną chyba należą mi się jakieś wyjaśnienia. Tak owszem należą Ci się spore wyjaśnienia. Bo widzisz wczoraj nie chciałem przysparzać Ci już dodatkowych zmartwień, chciałem abyś spokojnie spędziła noc. Nie chciałem abyś od razu uciekła z krzykiem. A więc Gregor rzucił na mnie klątwę którą może ściągnąć tylko ktoś kto się we mnie zakocha, nauczy mnie kochać i pobudzi moje serce do bicia. Jednak jest pewien warunek. Osobą która tego dokona nie może być czystej krwi wampir ani zwykły śmiertelnik. Tą osobą możesz być tylko Ty. Szukałem już od stuleci osoby która mogłaby ściągnąć ze mnie zły urok jednak na marne. W końcu pojawiłaś się Ty i w Tobie moja ostatnia nadzieja. Jak mam Ci pomóc?- wykrztusiłam z siebie. Nadal nie dowierzałam w to co usłyszałam. No bo widzisz- począł kontynuować- Ty się idealnie nadajesz do przepowiedni. Nie jesteś wampirem czystej krwi ani też nie jesteś zwykłym śmiertelnikiem. Posiadasz niesamowite dary. Żeby ściągnąć ze mnie klątwę musisz nauczyć moje serce bić wtedy dopiero stanę się szczęśliwym człowiekiem i tylko w ten sposób będę mógł zapomnieć o zdarzeniach z przeszłości które ranią moją duszę. Postaram się zrobić co w mojej mocy, na pewno Cię tak nie zostawię, obiecuję Ci będę dla Ciebie wsparciem- wyszeptałam. Wtem Sebastian przyciągnął mnie do siebie i mocno przytulił jakbym miała mu zaraz uciec. Staliśmy tak aż do zachodu słońca czułam jak gdyby jego serce zaczęło wybijać cichy rytm. *** Nazajutrz obudziły mnie jaskrawe promienie słoneczne wpadające przez okno. Wyjrzałam przez nie. Zapowiadała się piękna pogoda. Stałam tak jeszcze przez chwilę spoglądając na ogród, który o tej porze dnia były wyjątkowo piękny. Rodzice Sebastiana musieli kochać przyrodę- pomyślałam- kwiaty które znajdowały się w ogrodzie były cudowne a ich woń sprawiała, że za nic na świecie nie chciałoby się z tam skąd wychodzić. Najbardziej podobały mi się róże, szczególnie te białe. Przypominały mi dzieciństwo i beztroskie lata kiedy razem ze swoją młodszą siostrą Anastazją bawiłyśmy się w ogrodzie naszych dziadków... Nagle z zamyślenia oderwało mnie chrząknięcie. Odwróciłam się a moim oczom ukazał się wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna o bujnej rudej czuprynie. Jego twarz oszpecała blizna przebiegająca od policzka aż do skroni. Miał na sobie ciemną koszulkę i jeansy. Spoglądał na mnie badawczo, obnażając przy tym wszystkie zęby. Po chwili wstał z krzesła na którym dotychczas rozkładał swoje barczyste ciało, po czym z triumfalnym uśmiechem przeszedł się po pokoju. Kiedy już znudziło mu się suszenie zębów podszedł do mnie chwycił mnie mocno za ramię i rzucił mnie na krzesło na którym uprzednio siedział. Strach tak bardzo mnie sparaliżował, że nie byłam w stanie wykonać żadnego ruchu. Byłam przerażona, nigdy w życiu się tak nikogo nie bałam. Mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie, uśmiechnął się złowrogo po czym zaczął: Chyba nadszedł czas pomsty, nie sądzisz? Minęło już tak wiele czasu. Chyba mogę ubiegać się o jakąś sprawiedliwość po tych upokorzeniach jakich doznałem ze strony rodziny hrabiowskiej...O czym ty mówisz? Jakich upokorzeń?! Przecież... - nie zdołałam nic więcej powiedzieć bo czułam jakby moje gardło obwiódł sznur, który zatrzymał przepływ powietrza. Zaczęłam się dusić. Kurczowo łapałam się za gardło próbując złapać oddech, do oczu zaczęły napływać mi łzy. Myślałam, że umrę. Jednak po chwili niewidoczny sznur wypuścił mnie ze swoich objęć. Zaczęłam rozpaczliwie łapać oddech. Wtedy on znów zaczął: No a teraz mi nie przerywaj kiedy mówię, bo kolejnym razem może się to dla Ciebie bardzo źle skończyć. Obawiam się, że nie będzie kolejnego razu. Nagle drzwi mojego pokoju otworzyły się i stanął w nich Sebastian. Nie posiadałam się z radości, że go widzę, kto wie co mogło by się zdarzyć gdyby nie zjawił się w porę. Szybkim krokiem podszedł w stronę rudzielca i chwyciwszy go jedną ręką za gardło uniósł go ku górze i cisnął nim w ścianę. Jak śmiesz przybywać na zamek po tym wszystkim co wyrządziłeś mi i mojej rodzinie. Sądziłem, że już dano nie żyjesz, że Henry cię wykończył! Rudzielec podniósł się z ziemi jakby nigdy nic, wysunął swoje kły i zaczął się cieszyć. Mnie nikt ani nic nie jest w stanie pokonać, tym bardziej twój przy głupawy profesorek. Ja jestem niezniszczalny pogódź się z tym. Dopóki ty żyjesz ja nie umrę. Muszę dokończyć to co zacząłem. O czym ty mówisz?- zaczęłam-Nie za mało krzywdy już wyrządziłeś, mało ci? Jak możesz wracać po tym czasie i spokojnie spoglądać w oczy Sebastianowi i jego rodzinie. Chcesz zniszczyć wszystko co zdołał odbudować po tak okrutnej stracie jakiej mu przysporzyłeś?! Czy ty naprawdę nie masz litości? Litość- ha ha ha...a co to jest według ciebie litość, ja nie mam litości dla nikogo. Przed niczym się nie cofnę aby dokonać tego co zacząłem setki tysięcy lat temu. Obiecuję ci to, zniszczę was jeszcze zobaczysz Sebastianie. W dzień Volturii szykuj się na bitwę. Nie cofnę się przed niczym aby dojść do celu i zniszczyć całe wasze hrabstwo. Uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz w szyderczym uśmieszku po czym wyskoczył przez okno. Sebastian chciał iść w jego ślady lecz w ostatniej chwili go powstrzymałam. Kim on jest zapytałam, kiedy tajemniczy gość znikł za drzewami lasu który rozpościerał się tuż za ogrodem. To Gregor- wyszeptał Sebastian-nie sądziłem że nadal żyje. Gdybym tylko wiedział nie sprowadzałbym ci tu i nie narażałbym na takie niebezpieczeństwo. Wybacz mi... Przecież nie jesteś niczemu winien- nie pozwoliłam mu kontynuować- skąd mogłeś wiedzieć że to wszystko się tak potoczy? Nie zadręczaj się tak jestem z Tobą i nigdy Cię nie opuszczę chociażby cala wataha Gregorów groziła mi śmiercią. Ja się nie poddam nigdy. Przysięgam Ci to! Sebastian przybrał poważną zatroskaną minę. Najwidoczniej bardziej obawiał się o mnie niż o własne losy. Ty niczego nie rozumiesz- wyrzucił mi Sebastian- on jest zdolny do najgorszych czynów. Gdybyś tylko widziała co siedzi w jego głowie kiedy na ciebie patrzy Liliano. On... on chce cie zabić, zamienić w bezdusznego potwora bez serca. Nie pozwolę na to aby stała ci się jakakolwiek krzywda. Jednak sprowadzenie Ciebie tutaj było karygodnym błędem. Przepraszam... Sebastian podniósł się i szybkim stanowczym krokiem opuścił mój pokój. Przez resztę dnia siedziałam rozmyślając nad bitwą która miała się rozegrać, nad losami moimi, Sebastiana oraz całej jego rodziny oraz o klątwie którą musiałam zniszczyć. *** Wieczorem odbywało się przyjęcie na które zaproszono całą rodzinę hrabiowską. Miano się naradzać w sprawie bitwy która miała stoczyć się w dzień Volturi. Takie ważne wydarzenie nie mogło przemknąć obojętnie. W salonie zasiedli wszyscy zaproszeni goście układając strategię działania. Bowiem nie chciano dopuścić do walki i niepotrzebnego rozlewu krwi. Jedyną możliwości aby tak się też nie stało było unicestwienie Gregora. Wszyscy przybyli zachodzili w głowę jak tego dokonać. Wtem pan domu wyciągnął wielką księgę. Przeglądnął jej karty strona po stronie. Po czym otworzył na stronie starożytnych wierzeń i począł czytać: Wampiry są istotami nie z tego świata posiadającymi nadludzkie moce. Jest je w stanie unicestwić tylko osoba o silnej osobowości, której wampir nie będzie w stanie przeniknąć przez myśli i która jest odporna na działanie jego wszystkich mocy. W sali zapanowała cisza wszyscy zgromadzeni spoglądali po sobie jakby szukali wyjścia z labiryntu pełnego pułapek. W końcu głos zabrał Sebastian: musi być jakieś inne wyjście z tej sytuacji, nie możemy narażać Liliany na takie niebezpieczeństwo. Nigdy bym sobie nie wybaczył gdyby coś jej się stało. Mamy walczyć z wrogami ale nie kosztem tak ogromnych poświęceń. Prędzej sam zginę niż pozwolę, żeby ktokolwiek ginął z mojej przyczyny. Henry spojrzał zniecierpliwionym wzrokiem pełnym troski na syna po czy jął mówić: Synu rozumiemy twoje rozżalenie ale jeżeli nie pozbędziemy się Gregora raz na zawsze to pomyśl sobie co jeszcze może się stać. Mogą zginąć rzesze niewinnych ludzi. Przecież sam wiesz do czego jest zdolny. Może chcieć wprowadzić swój plan powiększenia armii. On unicestwi wszystko co stanie mu na przeszkodzie w dążeniu do tego planu. Pewnie już szykuje sporą armię na starcie z nami. Musimy działać jak najszybciej, nie sprzeciwiaj mi się. Wiem, że darzysz sympatią tą dziewczynę. Ale losy świata także są ważne. Nie zapominaj, że stoimy na straży porządku. I to do nas należy obowiązek zachowania pokoju. Sebastian po słowach ojca posmutniał. W jego umyśle toczyła się walka pomiędzy tym co słuszne a tym co dyktowało serce. Był rozbity. Całymi dniami nie rozmawiał z nikim, tylko siedział i rozmyślał nad jakimś racjonalnym rozwiązaniem. Pewnego dnia ślad za nim zginął. Opuścił mnie ale dlaczego? *** Dni bez niego stawały się martwe, nic nie znaczące. Wszystko w zamkowych komnatach przypominało mi o nim. O jego uśmiechu, błyszczących oczach, tonie w jakim się do mnie zwracał, o troskliwości jaką mnie otaczał. Próbowałam go odszukać jednak na marne. Nikt ze znajomych ani krewnych nie znał miejsca jego pobytu. Zostałam sama. Po trzech miesiącach nieowocnych poszukiwań postanowiłam przeprowadzić się z powrotem do mojego domu. Zamek przypominał mi zbyt wiele bolesnych wspomnień, nie potrafiłam znaleźć sobie miejsca. Nawet kwiaty w ogrodzie sprawiały wrażenie martwych. Już nic nie było takie samo jak dawniej. Kiedy rodzice Sebastiana dowiedzieli się o mojej decyzji opuszczenia hrabstwa nie protestowali. Rozumieli mój ból. Im samym było trudno zrozumieć jego decyzję. Czułam się u nich wspaniale, jakbym od zawsze była członkiem ich rodziny. Kiedy stałam już przed progiem swojego domu przypomniałam sobie ostatnią noc kiedy padał deszcz. Przyszedł wtedy do mnie żeby powiedzieć mi jak wiele dla niego znaczę. Wspomnienia wywoływały u mnie ogromny ból. Serce biło mi jak oszalałe... Kochałam go, wiedziałam o tym już od pierwszej chwili kiedy go ujrzałam. Był dla mnie całym światem. Być może on nie czuł tego samego do mnie. Przecież jego serce było martwe. Po moim policzku zaczęły spływać rzęsiste łzy. Żal rozrywał mi serce. Nie umiałam znaleźć sobie miejsca, wszystko było dla mnie takie obce. Usychałam bez niego jak kwiat bez wody. Musiałam o nim zapomnieć lecz nie umiałam. Każdy kolejny dzień był pełen jego, każdy przechodzień na ulicy miał jego twarz. Cierpiałam, z czasem zaczęłam regularnie uczęszczać do lekarza, nawet on nie był w stanie wyleczyć mnie z niego. Od tego czasu minął już rok, lecz nadal nic się nie zmieniło. Postanowiłam odwiedzić jego rodziców, może dotarły do nich jakieś wieści. Kiedy dotarłam już na miejsce naprzeciw wyszła mi Clasisa, była zapłakana, bardzo cierpiała. Przeczuwałam że musiało stać się coś złego. Co się stało Clariso, wytłumacz mi natychmiast co się stało. Liliano...-nagle przerwała- Sebastian... Sebastian...-i znów zamilkła. Co z nim proszę Cię, powiedz mi w tej chwili co się z nim stało! Miałam wizję... Sebastian jest w ciężkim stanie, bądź co gorsza może już nie żyć. Przerwała po czym zaczęła okropnie płakać. Co ty mówisz, jak to możliwe? Wejdźmy do środka nie rozmawiajmy na zewnątrz muszę ci o wszystkim opowiedzieć od początku. Kiedy weszłyśmy do salonu. Clarise zaczęłam się nerwowo miotać... Miałam kolejną wizję Sebastian żyje, ale jest w okropnym stanie, kto wie czy przeżyje, będzie wymagał natychmiastowej operacji. Clasriso przecież wampiry nie umierają o czym ty do mnie mówisz? Wampiry nie, ale ludzie tak. Jego serce znów zaczęło bić. Zła klątwa została złamana i to dzięki Tobie. Jego wyjazd nie był bezcelowy. On miał udowodnić Twoją siłę. Pamiętasz słowa klątwy spytała mnie Clarise. Pamiętam-odparłam: Mam nauczyć jego serce kochać, zostać z nim na zawsze, pokochać go takim jakim jest. Tak a druga część brzmiała- odrzekła Clarise- tylko ktoś kto nie jest wampirem, ale też nie jest człowiekiem uratuje go przed wieczną klątwą i smutkiem. Ktoś kto ma nadprzyrodzone dary a nie jest istotą nadludzką. Czekał na Ciebie setki lat. Nie rozumiem a co z Gregorem?- zapytałam zdezorientowana. Pokonał go Liliano, twoja miłość do ciebie dala mu tyle sił aby móc przezwyciężyć wszystko. Bo widzisz Gregor był tylko symbolem walki o utracone uczucia. Jego serce było tak skamieniałe, że nie umiał kochać nikogo ani niczego dlatego stał się potworem. Dzięki tobie na nowo może być szczęśliwym człowiekiem. Nie mogłaś o niczym wiedzieć, bo tylko prawdziwa miłość mogła zdjąć z niego zły urok. A ty go naprawdę kochasz moja droga. To w takim razie gdzie on jest? Będzie tu niebawem. Bardzo się ucieszyłam na słowa Clarise. Myślałam, że stracę go na zawsze a jednak zyskałam go na wieczność, już nigdy nic nas nie rozłączy.Kiedy się zjawił poczułam że moje serce rozpala palący ogień, nagle wszystkie złe chwile rozprysły się. Nie liczyło się nic więcej tylko on. Był ucieleśnieniem moich marzeń, dzięki niemu stałam się tym kim jestem,a trzymanie go w ramionach wydawało się bardziej naturalne niż bicie serca. Bez przerwy o nim myślę (…) Nigdy nie istniał dla mnie inna mężczyzna...,, Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach